


A place to hope the yeast rises.

by LittleSweetCheeks



Series: The Hearth Series [24]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Bread, Communication, Cooking, Friendship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 05:53:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13496182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleSweetCheeks/pseuds/LittleSweetCheeks
Summary: “We mix, we wait, we follow the process until we have beautiful food.”





	A place to hope the yeast rises.

** A place to hope the yeast rises. **

Dave had all the ingredients measured out and set up in a row along the counter. He’d always found cooking meditative, the process and the routine a way to calm himself after a rough day. Looking up at the young genius, he cocked his head. “Ready to start?”

Spencer stared at everything. “Why are we doing this?”

“Because you need to talk, and you hold things in, it is my experience that when stubborn men don’t want to talk, baking bread is the way to go.” He began to add part of the flour and the yeast to a bowl, stirring it with his fingers. “We mix, we wait, we follow the process until we have beautiful food.” In the measuring cup, he added the salt into the water before pouring both into the bowl. “Here, mix this on low.”

Spencer took the hand mixer and began to carefully work everything together, making sure nothing stuck to the sides. He was surprised when Rossi leaned in and began to add the rest of the flour. He pulled back the mixer, turning it off.

“Now, use your hands, you want it nice and stiff.” He chuckled when Spencer’s head shot up and gave him a look. “Just keep at it.”

“For how long?” He moved it to the floured countertop when Rossi waved him over.

“Oh.” Dave shrugged. “Fifteen to twenty-five minutes.”

Spencer’s jaw dropped. “What?”

“Don’t stop.” He wagged a finger at him. “I would set the timer but I’m sure you can just do that in your head, right?”

Spencer was about to respond but the doorbell ringing cut him off.

“Whatever you do, Spencer, don’t stop.” Dave wandered off to check his door.

The house was quiet as he worked, and Spencer became totally focused on his task. Eventually Rossi returned and sat across from him.

“Now, talk to me, Kid. What happened?”

He didn’t take his eyes off the dough. “What happened when?”

Dave sighed. “Reid. Three weeks ago, you and Aaron had a text exchange.” When Spencer looked up in surprise, he carried on. “Yeah, I know about it.”

“I was going to apologize the next day, but he didn’t come in and then we caught the case in Baton Rouge. He’s been avoiding me ever since.”

“Why’d you say no, Kid? You two have been dancing around each other for months.”

“It wasn’t supposed to be no. It was supposed to be not on Friday. I had plans, but Saturday I didn’t. My phone died.” Spencer kneaded the dough a bit harder for a minute. “I should have driven to his house.”

“Maybe.”

“I had planned on talking to him the next day.” He repeated mostly to himself.

“And if he’d been there instead of nursing a hangover, I would have made him hear you out.”

“Hangover?”

Dave shrugged. He watched Spencer continue working the dough. “Okay, I think that’s enough, we need to let it rest for an hour. Then, if the next part doesn’t go well, you will be able to punch it down and feel all better.

“Next part?”

“Spencer?” A third voice nervously asked from the doorway.

Reid whirled around and stared at Aaron standing in the doorway. “Aaron!”

“I- Did you mean that? That you didn’t mean no?”

“Yeah. I’m sorry Aaron.” He stepped toward him. “I’m sorry.”

Hotch nodded. “I’m sorry too.” He hesitated before stepping forward to meet him. “I heard everything. I- I should have talked to you face to face.”

“How about we just skip the texting from now on?” Spencer gave a small smile.

“Sounds good.”

As the pair wandered toward the den, Dave huffed. “I guess I’ll be punching the dough then.”


End file.
